Nick Jarman
England | dayofdeath = | monthofdeath = | yearofdeath = | placeofdeath = | countryofdeath = | nickname = Jarmey | heightft = 5 | heightinch = 9 | heightm = | batting = Left Hand Opening Batsman | bowling = Right Arm Medium/Fast | role = All-rounder | family = Chris Jarman (Father) | international = | testdebutdate = | testdebutyear = | testdebutagainst = | testcap = | lasttestdate = | lasttestyear = | lasttestagainst = | odidebutdate = | odidebutyear = | odidebutagainst = | odicap = | lastodidate = | lastodiyear = | lastodiagainst = | odishirt = | club1 = Axbridge | year1 = 2004- | clubnumber1 = | club2 = | year2 = | clubnumber2 = | club3 = | year3 = | clubnumber3 = | club4 = | year4 = | clubnumber4 = | type1 = Axbridge | debutdate1 = 21 July | debutyear1 = 2004 | debutfor1 = | debutagainst1 = KOW Teachers | type2 = | debutdate2 = | debutyear2 = | debutfor2 = | debutagainst2 = | lastdate1 = 1 August | lastyear1 = 2013 | lastfor1 = | lastagainst1 = Wootton | lastdate2 = | lastyear2 = | lastfor2 = | lastagainst2 = | columns = 3 | column1 = Axbridge | matches1 = 76 | runs1 = 827 | bat avg1 = 21.76 | 100s/50s1 = -/3 | top score1 = 64* | deliveries1 = 1,489 | wickets1 = 60 | bowl avg1 = 17.00 | fivefor1 = 1 | tenfor1 = 0 | best bowling1 = 7/26 | catches/stumpings1 = 16/- | column2 = 2012 | matches2 = 12 | runs2 = 287 | bat avg2 = 41.00 | 100s/50s2 = -/1 | top score2 = 52* | deliveries2 = 114 | wickets2 = 11 | bowl avg2 = 4.09 | fivefor2 = 1 | tenfor2 = 0 | best bowling2 = 726 | catches/stumpings2 = 1/- | column3 = 2013 | matches3 = 3 | runs3 = 48 | bat avg3 = 24.0 | 100s/50s3 = -/- | top score3 = 25* | deliveries3 = 108 | wickets3 = 2 | bowl avg3 = 29.00 | fivefor3 = 0 | tenfor3 = 0 | best bowling3 = 1/21 | catches/stumpings3 = -/- | bowled = 11 | %1 = 20.00% | caught = 19 | %2 = 34.55% | lbw = 2 | %3 = 3.64% | ro = 5 | %4 = 9.09% | hw = | %5 = | stu = 1 | %6 = 1.82% | no = 17 | %7 = 30.91% | bowled1 = 32 | %8 = 53.33% | caught1 = 23 | %9 = 38.33% | lbw1 = 5 | %10 = 8.33% | stu1 = | %11 = | date = 19 December | year = 2013 | source = http://axbridgecc.play-cricket.com/website/player_stats_widget/batting_stats/840877?rule_type_id=179 ACC Stats }} Nick Jarman is the son of Chris Jarman and a junior member of Axbridge cricket club. Nick was awarded "most improved" player of 2008, he also plays for Cheddar Cricket Club. Former Clubs & Years *Axbridge C.C 2004-Present *Cheddar C.C Career Stats Batting 50s Year by Year Opponents Record Home & Away Record Batting by postion Bowling Also See *Play Cricket Page Category:Club Cricketers Category:Axbridge C.C Player Category:Cheddar C.C Player Category:Axbridge 2006 tourist Category:Axbridge 2011 tourist Category:Axbridge 2012 tourist Category:Axbridge 2015 tourist Category:Axbridge 2016 tourist Category:Axbridge 2017 tourist Category:Axbridge 2018 tourist